


Day’s Eye

by razivix



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, just fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razivix/pseuds/razivix
Summary: Daisies represent innocence and purity.orOur lovely trio decide to go on a walk
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Day’s Eye

The day had been a bit lazy compared to others. Without anything looming over their minds, everyone was able to relax for awhile. Obviously Taiju took this as a chance to finally spend some time with his two favorite people. Yuzuriha thought it was a lovely idea and so did Senku, but he would never admit it. 

Since the skies were clear and the nice warmth of spring left them in a good mood, they decided to just leisurely stroll through the forest. Not really having a destination in mind, it was satisfying to just be in each other’s presence. With the sun shining through the leaves everything somehow felt right. Taiju was overjoyed just to be with Senku and Yuzuriha. 

Chatting aimlessly to each other, none of them noticed the clearing up ahead until they had entered it. Facing them was a field of vibrant green grass and magnificent white flowers. Stepping in front of Taiju and Yuzuriha, Senku bent down and picked up a flower. 

“Bellis perennis, or more commonly, a daisy.” He supplied while turning the flower around in his fingers. “They’re native to Europe. I wonder how they ended up here?” 

Yuzuriha clasped her hands together and smiled. “They’re beautiful! Why don’t we make flower crowns?” Senku just grinned, but Taiju lit up with excitement and happily agreed.

And so, the next few hours were spent with Yuzuriha showing the boys how to make flower crowns. Senku experimented with different tying methods, and Taiju very delicately made a somewhat sloppy flower crown. Yuzuriha just laughed at the two. They were content with just being there with each other. 

Soon enough the three of them were snuggled together asleep in the field of daisies. Flower crowns decorating their heads, and petals strewn about. 

  
  


The word daisy derives from the Anglo Saxon “daes eage”, which means “day’s eye”. It’s called this because it only blooms at dawn when the day starts. Daisies symbolize innocence and purity. 


End file.
